Cruces
by Basileia Rhomaion
Summary: AU - Chessverse. En el transcurso del juego, han de cruzar miradas. Miradas que significan todo y transmiten lo que las palabras callan; incluso tal vez ese "te amo" que no podrá salir a la luz. AusSwiss/Edelweiss. El AU utilizado es distinto al universalizado por el fandom y me pertenece.


Antes del juego, de que este comience, el tablero ha de sumirse en un perpetuo silencio, latente, irrompible. La tensión podría ahogar a cada uno de los individuos que miran hacia el frente, presos de su propio destino. Permanecen expectantes, con semblantes carentes de expresión y la mirada vacía. ¡Como si fuera la primera vez!

No. Ya han pasado por aquello miles, posiblemente millones de veces. Un círculo vicioso de muerte, tragedia y destrucción, diseñado cuidadosamente para divertir a los espectadores de la masacre. Siempre había sido así, ¿no? Estando sujetos a los deseos ajenos, sin voluntad o deseos propios.

Y eso, claramente, era una mentira. Aunque algunos desearían que fuese la verdad. Tal vez así sería mejor, para no continuar sufriendo.

Porque verle morir una, otra y otra vez durante cada partida... era una tortura. La puñalada que recibiría el castaño, o cualquier tipo de daño mortal, le dolían más a él que a nadie. Como si alguien perforase su corazón con una lanza y fuese extrayendo toda su cordura lentamente, dejándole al borde de las lágrimas. Si no lloraba era porque no lo tenía permitido, al no tener lágrimas que soltar. Después de todo, las piezas de ajedrez no debían tener sentimientos.

Entonces agradecía esos momentos, escasos, en los que lograba tener la dicha de morir antes que él, para no observar sus ojos apagarse y su cuerpo caer inerte al suelo, en un ruido sordo.

Poquísimos, porque después de todo, nadie se preocupaba por un peón. Vash Zwingli pasaba sus partidas en silencio, avanzando uno a un cuadro, sin demasiada emoción. Pero él es diferente, detrás de los atavíos blancos, negros y dorados, detrás de la frialdad de sus ojos y de la mandíbula apretada, esconde un secreto, por el cual se rehúsa a actuar como los demás de su clase.

Él rara vez mira hacia adelante, porque en cambio prefiere mirar a Roderich. El peón, escalafón más bajo del tablero de ajedrez, está perdidamente enamorado de la torre derecha. Aquel que antes del primer movimiento, se sitúa detrás de él, siempre en guardia. El rubio se lamenta, porque si al menos sus acciones fueran cosa suya, protegería al otro costase lo que costase. Sin embargo, su suerte no era dada y solía quedarse estancado, imposibilitado para hacer algo. Era una lástima, pues aunque la torre había sido creada para arrasar con sus enemigos a su paso, siempre acababa siendo eliminada.

Por ahora, el peón ha avanzado dos espacios, y volteó a contemplar al amado, escrutándolo, mientras piensa en lo guapo que es. En que, de alguna manera, debería confesar sus sentimientos hacia él antes del fin de la existencia. Y lo intenta, callado, sin llegar a musitar palabra.

Cruza con él una mirada. Sus ojos verdes encontrándose con aquellos violetas, en lo que parece la eternidad y a la vez un ínfimo segundo. Ahí parpadea muy lentamente y acaba sonriendo inadvertido, algo tan leve que quizá ni siquiera fuese visto. Ni siquiera parecen conscientes de lo que acontece a su alrededor, que ya el suelo del tablero se tiñe de sangre y que la partida se sitúa en su apogeo.

Entonces Vash abre la boca, dispuesto y seguro. Pero en vez de exclamar el tímido "te amo", profiere un grito ensordecedor, dolido y triste, bajando la mirada para notar que una espada clandestina atraviesa su pecho con un furor impropio. No mira a su asesino, pero en cambio se deja llevar al suelo por su propio peso. Sigue observando a Roderich, porque si algo sabe, es que quiere que sea él lo último que vea al fenecer.

Roderich parece alarmado, y exclama su nombre con preocupación y desespero, porque esta vez es él quien sufre la pérdida y le duele tanto como al otro le ha dolido a través de los ciclos.

La muerte de una pieza (y más de un peón) jamás ha sido memorable. La partida continuó y acabó a su ritmo, devolviendo todo a la normalidad. Pero ahora es distinto.

Los enamorados se preguntan si están malditos, para que siempre sean incapaces de declararse. Se lamentan por ello, pero agradecen que al menos pueden seguir teniendo esa dicha única de cruzar miradas, aunque estas sean mudas. ¡Y si hablasen!

Ahora comparten esas pequeñas cosas durante cada partida, tan solo Vash y Roderich, en un pequeño mundo secreto. Y así seguirán, una, y otra, tras otra vez.

_Fin._


End file.
